new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
MS Paint Guy
''MS Paint Guy ''is a character representing the MS Paint Software, including the software's functions and it's reputation of being used in childish contexts. He appears in Lawl Liquid Crystal. Entrance Drawn to Life MS Paint Guy gets drawn into the battle by a giant hand with a pencil. Special Attacks Neutral B - Shapes MS Paint Guy cycles-through a shape roulette, then throws a random shape forward. *Circles will bounce around the stage, dealing no damage to opponents. *Squares fly forward to hit an opponent, and can be picked up n' thrown again after falling to the ground. *Triangles fly forward to hit an opponent. *Stars can pass through multiple objects / opponents at the cost of a shorter range. Side B - Spray Paint Tool Painty will shake a can of paint, launching him sideways. Players can be affected by the paint, and each color has a different effect. Oh and it's randomized. 1. Red - More damage from fire attacks. 2. Yellow - More damage from electric based attacks. 3. Blue - Player gets slowed down. 4. Purple - Player receives poison damage. 5. Orange - Player will become heavier. This move can also work as an alright horizontal recovery. Up B - Line MS Paint Guy uses a line to latch onto the nearest platform or ledge. He can only latch onto the nearest platform or ledge. Down B - Select and Rotate An outline will appear around MS Painty for a brief moment. During this state, all players and their attacks will be deflected back at them. There's also a 10% chance their controls get reversed as well. Final Smash - Drawing Time MS Paint Guy summons one of his many "buddies" to help him in battle. *Sanic - Sanic can damage fighters just by running and can shoot balls of Sanic by pressing B. However, the chance of Sanic appearing is rare. *Mastah Cheff - Mastah Cheff can shoot his gun using B and can throw a grenade as his Side B. *Mayro - Mayro can shoot fireballs by pressing B and can summon Luggy, his brother, as his Side B. This Final Smash lasts for 20 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "owie!" KOSFX2: "ow!" Star KOSFX: "NONONONONONONONONONO--''" Screen KOSFX: "''yowchies!" Taunts Up: *High fives mouse cursor* Sd: "i is the ms paint guy!" Dn: "lololololololol" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Waves to the player while sitting on the ground* Victory 2: *Stands like a pimp with MLG glasses on* Victory 3: *Glitches through his virus form* Lose: *Wide-eyed expression* Standard Moves * Ground Attacks Basic Attacks ** AAA Combo- Weak Punch, Weak Punch, Slap Fight (Can hold) ** Dash Attack- Trips Tilt Attacks ** Side- Cursor Hand Punch ** Up- Cursor Hand Uppercut ** Down- Cursor Hand Thrust Smashes ** Side- Eraser Smash ** Up- Upward Cut ** Down- Downward Double Cut Aerials ** N-Air - Summersault ** F-Air - Cut ** B-Air - Cut ** U-Air - Upward Pencil Thrust ** D-Air - Downward Eraser Thrust Grabs, Throws ** Grab- Cursor Hand ** Pummel- MS Paint Guy kicks the opponent ** Forward- Cursor pushes forward and shoots MS Paint Bullets at opponent ** Back- Cursor pushes back and shoots MS Paint Bullets at opponent ** Up- Cursor drowns opponent up and then uppercuts them ** Down- MS Paint Guy draws an MS Paint Anvil that lands on the opponent Others ** Ledge attack: ??? ** 100% ledge attack: ??? ** Front attack: ??? ** Back attack: ??? ** Trip attack: ???Forward Smash: Swings the Eraser tool forward. Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Microsoft Paint Category:Cults Category:Starting Gun Era Category:Playable Character Category:Computer Software Category:Dimensional Clash Category:Microsoft Category:Defensive Category:Mix-Up Category:Bait-and-Punish Category:Neutral Category:Sorta-Human Category:Unknown Age Category:Male Category:The Land of Paint and Creation Category:90's Category:Artists Category:People called Guy